


Bully Drabbles

by sobrietyfrogs



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Bully, Bully SE, Bully Scholarship Edition - Freeform, Bully: Scholarship Edition - Freeform, CCE, Canis Canem Edit, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC, OC/Canon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobrietyfrogs/pseuds/sobrietyfrogs
Summary: A small collection of drabble suggestions/requests of original and canon characters from a Bully: Scholarship Edition RP Server.
Relationships: Clint/Lola
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. OC+OC+Vance

A loud laugh echoes through the walls of the Bianchi family home, a laugh so loud it may as well have rattled the family portraits that lined the hall leading up to the source: Bambi. 

She giggles uncontrollably, tongue quickly tucked delicately between her teeth to smother the sound as her nose crinkles in pure amusement. She sits on her bed, pillow hugged against her stomach as she leans into Roxie, who watches her with a large smile, though it's something of a confusion that is etched into the latter's features. She eventually allows a laugh to bubble up from her chest as well, nudging Bambi away from her.

"Come on. It wasn't that funny!" She urges, looking then to Vance who sits cross-legged on the floor as per Beppe Bianchi's house rules, framed in large print by the front door. He simply watches them with a dazed look, but his head slowly shakes from side to side at the sight of them. They're here with no particular mission, just spending an evening at Bambi's for a little break from the school. It is the weekend and the three of them have had quite enough of the chaos that has encompassed Bullworth as of late. Bambi swats at Roxie's shoulder and returns to hugging her pillow.

"I'm serious though guys," Vance picks back up, as he had been mid-sentence when Bambi's fit of laughter had silenced him. "Those Prep kids got webbed toes! I hear 'em say so myself. An' I swearta you, I've seen at least one of 'em with my own eyes. I don't even wanna know what else they got goin' on. That inbreedin's gonna make 'em come out with two heads or someshit." A burst of a stifled giggle leaves Bambi again.

"So you's tellin' me these fuckers walk around like some ducks?!" She exclaims in a wheeze, Roxie's laughter finally picking up. "I ain't believe you. That can't be true!" 

"Oh man, it is though," Roxie interjects. "I've seen Tad's myself, y'know he lost a shoe once trying to run away from the Townies one time? It's only on one foot, but... It's real. Pinky always says her aunt has more than two thumbs." She shakes her head with a snort. "I can't believe you grew up here and you didn't even know that." 

Vance leans back, eventually just lying back against a beanbag chair left on the floor for him. His legs remain crossed and he links his own fingers to lock them behind his neck and rest. "I'm tellin' you, you spendin' all your time buried in that plate makin' shit'a yours and you miss the whole year. An' you," His gaze darts to Roxie. "All droolin' over Ricky. You's both a little ehh... What's the word? Oblivious. Yeah." While both girls maybe feel the slightest sting, they know it is all in jest. "Tad told Jimmy that shit himself one year. From the inbred horse's mouth." With that, they all shared a laugh. 

Bambi set her pillow aside, wiping tears from her eyes. "Man. I can't believe that shit. Who knew people like that really existed? I ain't ever seen people wit' that kinda body change stuff. Guess 'cos we's a little more cultured than that... An' our parents ain't no damn siblings. I dunno. Fuck." The last word left her in a sigh as her laughter finally concluded, though a sharp knock on her door left cracked, also per Beppe's rules, made all their heads turn. 

"BB, quit all that swearin'!"  
"Sorry Ma!" 

Facing away from the door, her eyes roll to the back of her head. She waves a hand to the door as her mother's footsteps fade. "Anyways, we got somethin' a little more fun to talk about here." She leans over now, just about flopping into Roxie's lap and looking up at her with wide eyes and a wild grin. "Let's hear more about how you's gonna sooooo totalllyyyy definitellllyyyyy talk to Ricky. Right? You say you's gonna then y'never doooooo," Her tone is dragged out but light and teasing at the same time. Roxie blushes and simply reaches over to tweak Bambi's nose, earning a sharp exclamation of surprise. 

"Shuddup!"  
"Oooooooh, feisty girl ain't got no plans!" Bambi sticks her tongue out, hand rubbing at the tip of her nose.  
"She kinda has a point." Vance shrugs, finally straightening his legs only to cross them once he does. 

"I mean... It's hard." Roxie confesses, sighing a little and seeming to almost deflate. For a fleeting moment, Bambi and Vance both feel a flash of shame. They knew it was difficult for Roxie to be so close to Ricky and yet never be able to make a move on her feelings. They wanted to help, but neither of them were too sure how to do so without being terribly obvious. But, Bambi sat up so quick all of a sudden that she nearly knocked heads with Roxie, Vance following in the action out of sheer instinct. Quick movement normally meant they were gearing up for something great. Bambi slid off the bed and turned to face Roxie dead on, planting a hand on each of her knees. She extended one of her legs back, catching Vance's arm with a foot and dragging him closer. Always ungraceful was Bambi Bianchi.

"I know it's hard, girlie, but I think I got an idea..."


	2. Lola/Clint 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lola and Clint drabble.

New Coventry in mid-September is already unbearably cold, especially at night. Cold enough that Lola is folding into herself as she waits at the Underpass, clad in both her pink turtleneck and her leather jacket. Her arms are crossed and hands are hidden away under upper arms while she leans against the wall, hoping to warm the spot beside her. It is the first time in a long time that she is early for anything, having long since grown used to running late to every event, every meetup. She never fails, until now. And she is beginning to regret her timing if only a little bit. Briefly she considers lighting a cigarette with the logic that it may warm her, but she decides against it. Her brother has been urging her to quit for sometime, and while she has not yet agreed, she thinks to make better decisions for once in her life. It is deadly quiet save for the sound of the wind blowing a hollow tune through the echoing Underpass and she wonders if Clint has forgotten about her.

Then again, she seems to be the one thing he never forgets. 

The thought makes her smile and for a moment she is lost in it until he all but materializes beside her and she startles at the sudden sight of him, arms unfolding and grasping for the wall as she effectively unbalances herself in surprise. However, she never makes it to the ground as Clint's reflexes are more than lightning fast. He's got her by the wrist in less than a second and is pulling her close; it takes her until then to realize he is wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of pants. Somehow he is still warm and she relaxes in his clutch. They will not speak of her near fall, he has learned she does not like that kind of thing to be brought up. It is a lesson among many in the complex web of things he has learned from her. His girlfriend. The word still feels fresh in his mouth when he gets to say it. He never tires of saying it and he watches he take a step back now, looking up at him and smoothing her lips together a moment to rub in her gloss all the more. 

"Hey you," She purrs, attempting to still appear composed following the mishap. It is a habit she'll hold onto for quite sometime.   
"Hey." He replies, grinning at her and, with a surprisingly soft touch, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Didn't mean t'be late. Found somethin' cool on the way here." 

Now Lola is curious. "Cool, huh?" She realizes his opposite hand is behind his back. Her eyes slowly rise to meet his again as she bats lashes at him. "Whatcha mean, cool?" 

Clint laughs, rough and jubilant. It makes her smile, even in the dimness of the poorly lit streets she can see his face and his expression so clearly. She loves him beyond words. She cannot imagine what kind of object he has come to present her with, insisting on handing her shiny things and rocks that he finds, even the occasional dead rat here and there. Though he has mostly stopped bringing those to her, and eating them, thanks to her help. He seems that he has been on a better path these days, and for that she is excited. Not that she would ever change him, but to see him improve, that was something that made her heart swell. Another short chuckle is emitted from him before he brings his hand around to show her what he had found. Clasped in his hand is definitely something small, and something furry. For a moment she is worried he has brought her something dead, but whatever it is decides to alert them both with a sneeze. It must be cold.

Lola squints, afraid to lean in any closer for fear this may bite her. But, Clint's hand unravels though his grip had not been tight. He gives her the chance to retrieve her phone and carefully dim the light settings before she shines it on him. Her eyes shoot wide open at the sight and she can't help but to let out a sound of pure delight. He is holding a baby badger. 

"Oh my godddd!" She coos, offering the baby animal a finger that it sniffs quizzically. "You didn't find this! You couldn't have, it's too small...! And what if he's cold?" So unlike her to care, but she's become so used to his animals. Their animals now, she supposed. The baby badger nibbles on her finger. "Where did you get him?"

"Well, y'know how I have them badgers at the house," He begins, watching her interact with the badger closely. He kept it alive for the duration of the walk, but one false bite and he most likely would crush it. "I think one of 'em's a girl. And she had some babies." Lola nods then, but turns her phone light off and tucks it back into her pocket. She slides her hand over Clint's, taking the animal from his hand and tucking it to the inside of her jacket before zipping it up. His head pokes out where the zipper ends. "There, he'll be warm." She concludes, then reaching back down to hold Clint's hand. "There's more babies?"

"Yeah. You wanna see?"  
"Yes please."   
"Cool." 

He leads the way as he always does and she grasps his hand and his arm, the badger gently squished between them while they walk. It is silent for a few minutes, but finally, Lola breaks that silence. It is too soon for sure, but she feels too good to not say anything. 

"Clint?"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"...Love you." 

Suddenly, Clint's grin makes his cheeks hurt. She only catches a glimpse in the street lights, but she smiles herself at the sight. 

"Love you too."


	3. OC+Townies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi the weeb girl and the fascinated Townies.

"So you're tellin' me you're _how_ old?"  
"Eighteen!"   
"And you like this weirdo baby stuff?"  
"Nani?! It's _NOT_ for babies!" 

The Townies never expect visitors. In fact, they are very hostile toward most if not _all_ of the kids who come from Bullworth Academy. Even following Jimmy Hopkins' mission to bring order to the school and the town it stood in, they still carried an odd bitterness. Perhaps it stemmed from their maintained inability to be enrolled or from the behavior of the students that were not present for the absolute chaos of the year before. Those who harassed them for their status or their place of living. Things that may have seemed small but would add up over time to add to the impact of the ticking time bomb at the core of their clique. There were few exceptions. Though, stood as tall as she could at her height of 5'7" in a circle of all the members, Heidi Harte had become one of them. 

The girl is everything the average Academy student could dislike. Loud, obstinate, obnoxious, whiny and, above all, obsessed with what she calls "otaku culture". When in reality, she is a simple _weeaboo_. Duncan takes an odd interest in her thanks to her interest in role-playing games and the rest is history. At the current moment, she stands, arms folded and kitty ears headband slightly askew thanks to her passionate gestures when explaining that, no, anime and manga are _NOT_ for babies. She is not a child for liking these things! 

Omar, the inquirer, chuckles at her. "Whatever. You're a weird chick. What was it you were talkin' about?"   
"And what the heck is 'Nani'?" Jerry tacks on. 

Heidi rolls her eyes, scoffing. "Bakas! I was talking about how in this manga there is this _**SUPER** _kawaii couple and they like, fall in love and go to college together and then they get married! But in the anime... They cut everything out." Then, she sighs, as if genuinely troubled by what she has told them. To her, it was deeply troubling. The anime adaptation of many manga series were never done right and she is beginning to tire of it all. She loves to read, absolutely adores it in fact, but to her this is like if someone attempted to adapt an American classic on film. It just does not work. "Nani means 'what' in Japanese. I thought I told you guys."__

__"Yeah yeah," Gurney interjects then, taking a step closer. "What _I_ wanna know is if you got those naked hot chicks on the pillows! Those things are cool as fuck."   
"You mean a dakimakura?! I have a Miku one!" Heidi beams then, green eyes widening just the slightest in excitement that at least _one_ of these guys had a clue of something she liked.  
"Awwww shit, I knew you were cool! You ever thought about makin' some of you? You ain't ugly! Body's pretty tight too. I'd get o--"_ _

__Clint's fist connects with Gurney's jaw and the latter goes flying away from the circle, though he sits up mostly unharmed a second later. Mostly offended. Clint squints. "Leave her alone, man. Stop bein' creepy or she won't wanna talk to us anymore."_ _

__Heidi blinks a few times. Clint's sheer strength is something she is only half expecting, but somehow it does not surprise her. She feels a tad icky after Gurney's comment, but she simply shrugs. "I don't think I'd make one of myself... That would be reallllyyyy expensive! Uwaaa..." She vocalizes a sound of something akin to exasperation at the thought of spending money to make pillows of herself. Duncan finally nudges his way past the other guys, having been trapped behind the wall of his taller clique mates. He's got a few sheets of paper in his hands and he offers them to her before she can answer anymore questions. "Here. We got your character sheets figured out for you after the stuff you told us you wanted in there. Your girl's preeeetty sweet, Heids."_ _

__"My Druid lady!" She all but squeals, hugging the papers close to her. "Did you like my sketches, Dunc-bo?"  
"Yeah, actually, but flip through those. I called up a buddy to do a little somethin' for you for the next game."_ _

__She does as she is asked and her jaw drops, nothing but pure joy overtaking her as she sees a fully lined, colored, and shaded rendition of her Grottos & Gremlins character. A beautifully drawn Druid woman with colors a little less subtle than perhaps what was considered normal per the time period their campaign took place in. All of Heidi's favorite little pinks and whites and cotton candy blues and purples. A little scream leaves her and she's jumping up and down. _ _

__"Kyaaaa! No way!!!!!! You didn't have to do this! Oh my god!"_ _

__All of the guys are admittedly a little shocked to see such a burst of energy from her, but they aren't complaining. This is their new friend. If she's happy, they are too. Conversation suddenly explodes from the group, some asking Duncan all kinds of questions about who had done the piece and, as much as they had knocked him for it before, what their game is about. Some come to see the papers better for themselves and Heidi proudly shows them off. They are all smiles for the first time in a long time, and they have her to thank for that._ _

__The dumb little weeb girl of Bullworth Academy strikes again._ _


End file.
